


Homecoming

by Hecate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: The first moments after Tony comes home.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



Tony is hurt.

Tony is back but he is _hurt_. Steve can't look at the blood seeping through his bandage, can't look at the shadows under his eyes or the emptiness in them. Turns to Rhodey and Natasha and gives them orders. Interrogates the blue woman that spilled out of the spaceship with Tony leaning against her.

Doesn't look at Tony.

Doesn't speak to Tony.

Functions.

Until it's quiet, and he's alone, the compound a cave for his people to rest in. Somewhere in it, Tony.

Steve breathes in. Puts a hand against the walls Tony built for them. Smiles.


End file.
